


Rose and Matilda

by talisha_jaynee



Series: Harry Potter Next Gen Short One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, Rose being a cute little Hermione, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose loves listening to her mothers crazy muggles books, but finds one quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Matilda

  Roses' favorite time of the day was when her mother would come home after a long day at work and go straight to her room. Her mom would try to come in quietly, believing that this might be the night Rose would actually be asleep, but would always find her daughter sitting up in her bed, waiting for another story to be read to her. Rose was able to read these books by herself, had been able to for a few years now, but enjoyed these moments with her mother too much. She also loved her mothers book choices. They would be weird muggle stories about children who lived in peaches, or who had adventures in chocolate factories. 

  "This is a new one," Roses' mother sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, "It's called _Matilda_." She placed her bag on the floor next to her and grabbed a small novel from the pocket.

  "What's it about?" Rose was always curious about new books, on what new adventures the muggles would take.

  "This one is special," now Rose was really interested, "it's actually about a witch."

  "A witch?!" Rose almost jumped out of the bed, "But muggles don't know about us?"

  "They don't, but this wasn't specifically written about us," her mother explained, "muggles write about magic all the time without knowing that it's actually real."

  "Wow!"

  Roses' mother laughed at her daughters expression, "Wow is correct, this one is actually about a little girl your age who is first learning about her powers."

  "Just like me!" Rose exclaimed. She had just recently begun learning small spells from her parents, getting prepared for her first year at Hogwarts.

  "Yes, just like you," Roses' mother agreed moving closer to her daughter on the bed, "I actually read this book when I was your age and my magic was starting to show. It was my favorite, still is actually."

  Now Rose really wanted to hear the story. If this was her mothers favorite book, it must be really good. "Please start reading the story, please?" Rose begged to her mother.

  "Of course," her mother replied opening the book to the first page. Rose moved closer to her mother so that her head was leaning on her mothers shoulder and she could read the words. Now that she was closer to the book, Rose realized how old it looked. The spine was cracked quite deeply and many pages were torn or missing corners, and the cover of the book had been bent in several places. This book had been loved and cherished by her mother.

  As Roses' mother began reading, Rose fell in love with the voices her mother used for the disgusting parents and the sweet voice that read Matilda's words. She immediately related to Matilda and imagined it as another way that she was similar to her amazing mother. 

  She soon fell asleep on her mothers shoulder and began dreaming of herself being Matilda, using her magic to help those that needed it, just like her mother did now.


End file.
